Surprise
by BRBDyying
Summary: Emma Swan stood in the airport waiting for Killian to return from his deployment. They had not been able to contact each other for 18 months, and there was something very important she needed to tell him. She had a baby. No longer a one shot.
1. Emma's PoV

Emma Swan was standing in the airport, waiting for her best friend to appear. Killian Jones was a captain in the Navy, and had been away on deployment for 18 months. She looked down when she heard a little whimper. She smiled and lifted her baby from his stroller, bouncing him gently.

"Hi, Handsome. Did you have a nice nap?" She kissed his forehead, and brushed his dark hair from his face.

He laid his head against her chest and sighed contently. He was almost nine months old, and looked just like his father.

Emma was nervous, Killian was going to be shocked. The week before he left for his deployment, he decided to admit his feelings for Emma. The two had been best friends for years. Killian had been Emma's adopted brother's college roommate, and they hit it off instantly.

For that last week, Emma decided to throw caution to the wind, and be with him. She liked him just as much as he liked her, but they never discussed making it official, not so close to him being gone for over a year, unable to communicate at all.

A couple months after he left, Emma found herself sitting in her doctor's office being told she was pregnant. She knew it was Killian's, she had not slept with anyone else. She was terrified to do this alone, but she would not give up another one of her children. She felt guilty, but she knew Killian would be happy when he found out. She knew they would give him the perfect life.

So here she was, holding her baby boy, Owen, waiting for Killian to get off of his plane. When he came into view she could not keep the grin from her face.

His blue eyes lit up when he spotted her standing there, waiting for him.

"Swan." Killian breathed and kissed her. "Swan.. Who's this?" He said, looking at the boy who had fallen asleep in her arms. He knew the answer, but he needed her to say it out loud. This was her baby, he son.

"Killian, we shouldn't have this conversation here. It's big.." She said softly. "I'm so glad you're home, but this is big.. Let's get your bag, and I'll drive us to get lunch.." She looked up at him.

"Emma. Love, what's going on?" He was worried, he thought she had found someone else, and had a baby. "Just tell me. Are you happy?"

She took a deep breath. "Of course I'm happy, Killian. He's everything to me." She said, looking down at the baby. "If you really want to have this conversation now, then we need to sit down.." She looked back up at him.

He nodded. "I really would, Swan. I know we never discussed what we were to each other.. I guess I just.. I hoped you felt how I do." He said as he sat on one of the benches near by.

Emma sat next to him, and settled Owen on her lap, trying not to wake him. "Killian, I do feel how you do.. I told you that before you left. Well, obviously this is my son.."

Killian nodded. "Of coursec he's your baby. He's got your nose.." He smiled a little.

She nodded. "I know.. Well, Killian.. His name is Owen Liam Jones." She said softly, looking up into his blue eyes.

He blinked at her. "J-jones?" He said softly. "This wee lad is mine?" He could not believe it. Tears were forming in his eyes. "Owen Liam." He said softly.

Emma nodded. "Jones. He's definitely a Jones boy." She smiled. "Would you like to hold him, Papa?" She asked softly.

"Really? I can hold him?" He was so happy, he never thought he would get to have children. He was scared he would make a mistake.

She nodded. "Of course, he's your son, Killian." She helped him take Owen into his arms.

Owen squirmed, and woke up from the movement, but he did not cry. He moved until her was comfortable against Killian, before looking up at Killian, and blinking his bright blue eyes.

Killian smiled, a tear slipping down his cheek at seeing his son for the first time. "Emma.. He's so perfect."

She scooted closer to him, and brushed the tear from his cheek. "I told you he was a Jones. He's got the same blue eyes, and dark hair. I knew he would be a Jones from the moment he blinked those eyes at me." She leaned her head on his arm and looked at Owen.

Owen rubbed his eyes and clapped his hands together when he saw Emma. "Ma!" He grinned.

"Hi, Baby. This is your daddy. He's home now." She told Owen. She had shown him pictures of Killian, and talked about him a lot. Her son would know his father.

Killian smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm home now, Lad. And I'm not missing anymore of your life."

"Let me go get your bag from baggage claim. You stay here and bond with our boy. If he starts to cry, give him his baby blanket, it's right in the stroller." Emma kissed Killian's cheek and left.

"Hello, lad. You're a handsome one, aren't you?" Killian smiled, and made faces to entertain him. Killian was a natural with Owen, and Owen took to him very easily.

When Emma came back with Killian's bag thrown over her shoulder she found Owen giggling away at Killian. She smiled.

"Alright, you two. Let's go. I was too nervous to eat anything this morning." She pushed the stroller, letting Killian hold Owen.

"Swan, I never thought I'd get to be a father.. I knew you didn't want children, and I accepted that.. But I couldn't be happier. You were scared I would be upset?" Killian asked, as he watched Emma put Owen into his car seat.

She nodded. "Yes, we slept together a couple times, and then you left. I didn't know if you wanted to be a father. You've been gone a year and a half. Owen is almost nine months old. I was nervous." She turned to him once Owen was settled.

He nodded. "I know.. But I do want to be a father. I want to be there for Owen. He's a handsome lad, and he's so big already. I don't want to miss anymore." He wrapped his arms around her. "Now, can I get a welcome without risk of squashing a baby?" He grinned.

She smiled and stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. "Welcome home, Captain." She hugged him tightly. "I missed you a lot."

He kissed back, and held her tightly. "I missed you too. I'm sorry you went through an entire pregnancy alone. But I'm back. And I'm going to see if I can stay for good."

She nodded and got in the car. "Granny's okay? There are some people who would like to see you."

He nodded. "Aye, Love. Granny's sounds perfect. I'm assuming these people are David and Mary Margaret, Robin, and Belle?"

She nodded. "Yes, they wanted to surprise you, but I figured one surprise was enough for right now. So pretend for me?"

He smiled. "Of course, Love." He held her hand while she drove them. He got her to tell him as much as she could about Owen, and his life so far.

Owen would babble every once in awhile from the back seat. "Mama mama mama." He giggled.

Emma smiled. "Hi there, handsome." She talked to him.

Killian turned around and looked at Owen. "You love Mama huh?" He grinned.

Emma smiled. "He's my little man. He can crawl, and he sat up on his own the other day. I'm trying to teach him Papa. But I only have a picture of you, so maybe now that you're here he'll learn to say Papa."

Killian smiled and played with Owen's foot. "I can't believe I've got a son. A perfect, happy son." He turned back in his seat. "Can I carry him into Granny's? I've got a lot of time to make up for."

Emma nodded. "Of course. Lately he's been unsure about letting people hold him, but he must have felt a connection with you, because he was immediately happy when I put him in your arms."

Killian smiled. Emma parked the bug outside Granny's and got out. She helped Killian get Owen out of the car seat, and hold him on his hip. Owen held onto Killian's uniform tightly.

Emma smiled at them. "Damn. I knew he looked like you, but seeing him in your arms.. He's definitely a little Killian Jones." She said, swinging the baby bag over her shoulder as they walked to the door.

Killian smiled a little. "He's devilishly handsome. Even as a baby." He smirked.

Emma shook her head, grinning and shoved him gently. "Shut up, Jones. Let's go get something to eat, Owen should be hungry soon. You can see if he'll let you feed him."

He nodded and followed her into the diner. Their little group was sitting in their usual booth waiting for them.

"Killian!" Belle smiled. "Welcome home!" She came over and hugged him as best she could with Owen in his arms.

"Thank you, Lass. I'm very glad to be back. It seems I missed a lot, but I plan to make up for that." He smiled a little.

She nodded, and let everyone else greet him as well. Emma sat down and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"We'll put him in the high chair when he gets hungry. I know you don't want to let go of him right now." She said softly.

Killian nodded. "Thank you, Love." He smiled. He sat Owen on his knee, and made sure he did not fall.

Mary Margaret smiled at him from across the table. "You're a natural with him, Killian."

He smiled. "I'm still in shock, but I couldn't be happier. I guess I owe you and David for helping Emma so much with everything.. Her pregnancy, and taking care of our little Owen.." He tickled his belly, hoping he would laugh. "Hi, Lad."

Owen squealed and giggled happily at him. "Hi."

Emma smiled. "Killian.. That's a new word for him. I've been trying, but this is the first time he's said it."

Killian smiled. "Hi there. Can you say hi to Mommy, Owen?" He asked him.

Owen looked at Emma, and grinned. "Hi!" He said again, clapping his hands together.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his head. "Hi, Handsome. You like your daddy, huh?" She let him hold onto her hand. She and Killian did not even notice they were kind of ignoring their friends.

Their friends did not mind though, Killian was happy, and he had missed so much time with a family he did not even know he had.

"I assume your deployment went well, mate? Since you're back here, uninjured." Robin asked.

Killian nodded. "Oh, yeah. It was good. We had one attack, but my crew handled it expertly. And they told me that I won't get my next assignment for at least six months. Unless, I decide I want to retire."

Robin nodded. "That's great. We'll have to get a drink sometime soon, and catch up." He smiled.

Killian smiled. "Of course, Rob. That sounds great." Owen tugged at his uniform coat, causing Killian to look down at him. "Aye, Lad. What can I do for you?" He ran his fingers through Owen's hair.

"He's probably hungry, Kil.. If you put him in the high chair, I'll get the baby food." Emma told him, already digging in his bag for the food she had packed.

He moved Owen to the chair and made sure he was strapped in. Owen kicked his legs and reached towards Emma, gurgling, when he recognized the food. Emma opened it and handed Killian the spoon.

"Just put a little on the spoon and then offer it to him. This is his favorite food, so he should take it no problem." She smiled.

Killian nodded. "Got it. Let's feed the little lad." Killian got Owen to eat all of the food Emma said he should eat, without any problems.

Emma smiled. "You've only been here a couple hours, and you're already a better parent than I am." She shook her head.

"Nonsense, Swan. Our boy is happy, healthy, and obviously very loved. You're an amazing mother." He smiled. "Can I hold him again? I doubt he likes the high chair much, and.. I want to be as close to him as I can."

"Of course, you don't need to ask my permission. You're his father. I trust you wholeheartedly." Emma assured him.

Killian lifted Owen from the high chair and cuddled him close to his chest. He played with Owen, and ate his own meal.

"Someone has the wiggles today, don't ya, Lad?" He looked down at Owen when he would not sit still.

Owen just blinked at him, and blew little bubbles at his father. Killian could not help but grin, he was already wrapped around his little fingers.

"You just wanted my attention. I see how it is." He told him, bouncing his leg gently.

David kissed his sister's head. "I told you Killian would be happy, Em. Look at the two of them."

She looked over at Killian and nodded. "I know, I'm so happy Killian is home. Our son can have his father around. And now he's safe." She said softly. "It took a lot for me not to cry when I saw him. I've missed him so much. It's always been hard when he gets deployed, but this time was different, even before I found out I was pregnant."

David nodded. "You love him. And he loves you, and he very clearly loves Owen already. And Owen took to him immediately, you know how he is with new people."

"Yes, I guess he doesn't like new people, much like me.. But he likes his Papa." She smiled a little. "Papa, I can't believe that Killian is here."

David smiled and hugged her. "Go on, take Killian home. I think the three of you need to spend some time as a family. I'm sure there's a bit you need to discuss with Killian."

She nodded. "You're right." She hugged her brother and moved to Killian. "Hey, let's get out of here. I think we need to talk, don't you?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love. I think we do.." He stood, settling Owen again.

They said their goodbyes, and Emma drove them to the apartment she and Owen lived in. She got Owen set up with some toys in the living room and sat on the floor, with Killian.

Keeping one eye on her boy she turned to Killian. "I hope you know that I care about you, Killian. I want you in Owen's life. I want him to grow up knowing his father."

"I appreciate that, because I want to know Owen, and help raise him at the very least."

"Of course you'll help raise him, Killian. But.. I, well.. I want to be with you. To live together, raise our little boy..If you want to live with me, with us."

"Swan.. Emma, I want nothing more. I want to be yours. Live with my family. You and Owen are my family. I hope you're also saying that you want to date me?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I love you, Killian. I want us to be the perfect family together. Provide the stable home neither of us had growing up."

He pulled her into his arms. "Exactly."

Owen was crawling around and playing with his toys happily. He picked up his favorite one and brought it to them, holding it to Killian. "Ah!"

Killian grinned. "Hi, my boy. Thank you. Is this one of your favorites?" He talked to him like Owen could answer.

Owen clapped his hands together and climbed into Emma's lap. "Mama." He sighed contently.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm here, Handsome. Mama's right here." She said softly. "Usually, this time of day, Owen and I just lay around and watch a movie or play with his toys.. We'd love for you to join us, Papa." She grinned.

Killian smiled back. "Papa's not going anywhere. I'd be honored."

He held Emma close as the family settled in to watch a movie on Netflix.

Killian quickly became a fixture in both Emma and Owen's lives. Owen said 'Papa' only a couple weeks after Killian returned, much to Killian's delight.

Emma and Killian gave Owen the home they had dreamed of as children. He was a happy little boy, and he would never go without love.

 **Thank you for reading! (:**


	2. Killian's PoV

**This is the same story from Killian's PoV. I hope you like it!**

Killian ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped off the plane into the airport. He had been away for a year and a half. While he did not have any family still living, he had his friends, and he missed them greatly.

He was anxious to see one in particular. Emma Swan. His best friend. The week before he left, they spent it together. He told her he has liked her for years, and he could not keep it to himself any longer. She made no confirmations with him about whether or not she felt the same way he did, which is was he was nervous.

Emma usually picked him up from the airport after he has been away with the Navy, and they would get something to eat and catch up. However, after how they left things, he did not know if she would show up this time. He came around the corner and saw a familiar flash of blonde hair as she stood up from the ground.

He was barely able to keep himself from running and hugging her tightly. It was a good thing he did because he noticed something, more someone, nestled in her arms. He could not help but smile when he saw the grin she had on her face. He was so happy to see her.

"Swan." He breathed before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She did not pull away but kissed back. He looked at the little boy in her arms. "Swan.. Who's this?" He had no doubt that the baby belonged to her.

She started trying to avoid the question, trying to get him to go somewhere then she would explain. But he could not wait. He knew he had no right to expect that she would be waiting for him. It hurt to think she had found someone, and had a baby with them. It did not even cross his mind that the little boy could be his.

He asked her if she was happy, he would be okay as long as she was happy. She nodded at him.

"Of course I'm happy, Killian. He's everything to me." She told him as she watched the boy sleep. She finally relented and made him sit on one of the nearby benches so they could talk.

"I know we never discussed what we were to each other.. I guess I just.. I hoped you felt how I do." He said softly, looking over at her. He expected to hear she had found someone else.

She told him what was already obvious, that the boy is indeed her son. He was surprised when she told him that she did feel the same. That she had told him as much before he left.

"Of course he's your baby. He's got your nose, Swan.." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled a little and nodded. He saw her gathering the courage to tell him the truth. "Killian.. His name is Owen Liam Jones." She said softly before her green eyes caught his.

He just stared at her in awe. "J-Jones? This wee lad is mine?" His eyes were full of tears as he looked at the boy. "Owen Liam.."

She named him after his brother, Liam. She was there with him when he got news of his passing. Liam had also been in the Navy, and had died trying to save his entire crew.

She smiled at him. "Jones. He's definitely a Jones boy.. Would you like to hold him, Papa?" She asked softly.

Killian smiled. "Really? I can hold him?" Killian never thought he would have kids, or a family again.

She nodded at him and moved Owen to his arms. "Of course you can, he's your son, Killian."

Killian watched Owen squirm a little as he woke up from being moved. He did not cry, he just got himself settled into his arms, and opened his eyes, blinking up at him. The moment Killian saw his brilliant blue eyes, he understood what Emma meant about being a Jones.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he held his baby boy for the first time. "Emma.. He's so perfect." He was completely in love already, nothing was going to get him to leave this little boy.

Emma moved closer and brushed the tear from his cheek. "I told you he was a Jones. He's got the same blue eyes, and dark hair. I knew he would be a Jones from the moment he first blinked those eyes at me."

She laid her head against Killian's arm as the two of them gazed at their son. Just then Killian heard his boy speak for the first time.

He rubbed his eyes then clapped his hands together, "Ma!" He smiled at Emma.

She played with his toes. "Hi, Baby. This is your daddy. He's home now." She talked to him.

Killian smiled at her, it was evident she was an amazing mother. He leaned down and kissed Owen on the head. "I'm home now, Lad. I'm not missing anymore of your life."

Emma took that opportunity to get up and tell him she was going to get his luggage from baggage claim. She could tell Killian did not want to let go of Owen, and must have seen some fear flash through his eyes because she told him what to do in case Owen got upset.

While Emma was gone, Killian talked to Owen.

"Hello, lad. You're a handsome one aren't you?" He smiled. "I didn't know you existed, but I love you more than anything. I don't have much experience with fathers, but I'm going to do the best I can, Owen." He tickled his side.

Owen giggled, and grabbed at his uniform. Killian loved the sound of Owen's giggles so he kept making ridiculous faces at him to keep him laughing. He may not have much knowledge on how to be a father, or really how to deal with children, but he just followed his instincts and it seemed to be working.

Killian looked up when he heard Emma talking to them. "Let's go, I was too nervous to eat anything this morning." She told him as he stood up.

He did not like that she was so nervous that morning, he assumed it was about telling him he was going to be a father. "Swan, I never thought I would get to be a father, but I've always wanted them. But I knew you didn't want children, and I accepted that. But I couldn't be happier. You were scared I'd be upset?" He asked as she buckled Owen into his seat.

He had thrown his luggage in the trunk with Owen's stroller, so he was waiting for her to finish.

"Yes. We slept together a couple of times, then you left.. I didn't know if you still wanted to be a father. You've been gone a year and a half. Owen is almost nine months old. I was nervous." She sighed, turning to him once Owen was settled.

He pulled her into his arms. "I know.. But I do want this. I want to be there for Owen. He's a handsome lad, and he's so big already. I don't want to miss any more." He told her seriously.

"Now, can I get another welcome, without risking squashing a baby?" He smirked at her.

He watched her face light up before she was on her toes, kissing him softly. "Welcome home, Captain." She whispered and hugged him tightly. "I missed you a lot."

He kissed her back, and held her close. "I missed you too." He felt bad she went through her entire pregnancy alone. He made the decision right then to see if he had served his time, and could retire.

The two of them got into the car before she asked if Granny's was alright for lunch. She told him some people wanted to see him. He assumed it was their friends, and she confirmed as much. He held her hand as she drove, he knew they still had more to discuss regarding their relationship, and his role in Owen's life, but he was happy to be back with her.

Emma talked all about Owen, and his milestones so far. She told him as much as she could think of. Killian could not help but smile when Owen kept making noises and babbling nonsense from his car seat, and it was music to Killian's ears.

"Mama mama mama." He giggled.

Emma smiled as she drove. "Hi there, Handsome." She talked to him like she usually would when they rode in the car.

Killian turned so he could see Owen. "You love your Mama, huh?" He smiled at the boy.

Emma answered him. "He's my little man." She said before telling him more of the things Owen has recently learned to do. "I've been trying to teach him 'Papa', but with only a picture of you it's hard. But maybe now that you're here, he'll learn." She smiled.

He reached and played with Owen's foot. "I still can't believe I've got a son.. A perfect, happy son." He said as he turned back around. "Can I carry him into Granny's? I've got a lot of time to make up for."

Emma nodded. "Of course, Killian." She explained that lately Owen has been unsure of new people, and even people who he sees often like David. "He must know you're an important person, because he was immediately happy in your arms." She smiled.

Killian smiled a little. He felt a connection with Owen, he was glad to hear that Owen seemed to like him too. Emma helped him get Owen from the car seat, and Killian put him on his hip. Owen grasped onto Killian's uniform tightly and laid his head against him completely content.

Emma seemed in disbelief. "Damn. I knew he looked like you, but seeing him in your arm's.. He's definitely your mini-me." She could not keep the smile from her face.

"Aye, he is devilishly handsome, isn't he? Even as a baby." Killian waggled his eyebrows as he teased her.

She shook her head and him and shoved him gently towards the restaurant. "Shut up, Jones. Let's get something to eat. Owen should be hungry soon. You can see if he'll let you feed him.

The moment they got back to their usual booth, Belle got up and hugged him as she welcomed him home.

He thanked her. "It seems I've missed a lot. I'm glad to be back." He smiled a little.

Everyone else at the table came and greeted him, welcoming him home and hugging him. He followed Emma's motions and sat in the chair next to her. She told him she knew he would not want to let go of his baby just yet.

He settled Owen on his leg and kissed his head. Mary Margaret smiled at him.

"You're a natural with him, Killian." She assured him.

"I'm still in a bit of shock, but I couldn't be happier." He thanked her and David for being there for Emma through this all.

He tickled Owen to get him to smile. "Hi, Lad."

Owen squealed and giggled. "Hi." He said.

"Killian, that's a new word for him. I've been trying to get him to say it for a while, but this is the first time he's actually said it." She grinned at him.

Killian smiled. "Can you say hi to Mommy, Owen?" He asked.

Owen looked towards Emma and grinned as he said, "Hi!" He clapped his hands together happily.

Killian was enamored by Owen, all of his attention was focused on his boy. Emma let Owen hold onto her finger when he reached for her.

"You like your daddy, huh?" She said as she kissed his head.

The three of them were kind of in their own world for a few minutes, but their friends did not mind. They could tell they were happy, and they all knew Killian likely felt bad for having missed so much time with his family. A family he did not even know he had.

After a while, Robin asked him about his deployment, and how it went since he was Captain now. Killian talked to Robin for a few minutes until he felt Owen tug at his uniform coat, as if trying to get his attention.

"Aye, Lad. What can I do for you?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Emma informed him he was likely hungry, and made sure he got Owen settled and then showed him how Owen liked to be fed. Owen kicked his legs happily from his chair, knowing he was going to get to eat.

Owen easily ate all of the food Emma told him to feed him. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"You've only been at this a couple of hours, and you're already a better parent than I am." She told him.

Killian thought that was nonsense, and told her as much. He assured her that she was an amazing mother. "Can I hold him now? I doubt he likes the high chair much, and.. I want to be as close to him as I can.." He asked softly.

"Of course, you don't need to ask permission. You're his father. I trust you wholeheartedly." Emma told him.

He smiled at her and lifted Owen back onto his lap. He played with Owen a little as he ate his own meal. Emma had never been very easy to trust anyone, especially not men, so it meant a lot to Killian that she said she trusted him completely with Owen.

Owen kept wiggling his body whenever Killian took his attention from him. "Someone has the wiggles today, don't ya, Lad?" He smiled at Owen.

Owen grinned and blew bubbles at him, and Killian knew he just wanted his father's attention. He smiled at him and bounced his leg a little.

Killian saw David move into the chair on the other side of Emma so he could talk to his sister. He was very grateful she had him, and Mary Margaret to help her while he was gone. Killian focused all of his attention on Owen, he just wanted to see his boy happy.

Emma stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders a little. "Hey, let's get out of here. I think we need to talk, don't you?" She told him.

He looked up at her. "Aye, Love." He got up, still holding Owen close to him.

They said their goodbyes, with promises that he would make sure to hang out with his friends and properly catch up soon. Once in her apartment, Killian watched Emma get Owen settled onto the floor with his toys. He and Emma sat next to each other, keeping their eyes on Owen.

"I hope you know that I care about you, Killian. I want you in Owen's life.. I want him to grow up knowing his father." Emma told him.

He nodded. "I want to know Owen, and help raise him at the very least." He hoped Emma would at least let him have time with their son, and share custody of him.

"Of course you'll help raise him, Killian." She quickly assured him. She took a breath. "I want to be with you. To live together, raise our little boy.. If you want to live with me, with us." She said softly.

Killian was surprised by her confession. "Swan.. Emma.." He wanted nothing more than that. To live with his family. She had always been his family, and now they had their son. "I hope you mean you also want to date me? Be my girlfriend." He asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I want." She smiled at him. "I love you, Killian." She wanted to give Owen what neither of them had ever had. A stable home.

He agreed and wrapped his arms around her. Owen was crawling around, playing with his toys when he brought one over to Killian.

"Ah!" He offered it to Killian with a smiled.

Killian took it and thanked him, talking to him. Owen smiled and moved to climb onto Emma's lap. Killian watched him get easily settled, and lay his head on her chest. He was in awe of Emma's love for their son.

They had been best friends for years, and Killian knew of Emma's childhood, and what happened with Neal. He knew Emma's fears of having a family, and being a mother, but watching her now, with the son they had together, he knew she had nothing to be afraid of. She was a loving, and gentle mother, and Owen clearly loved her.

She ran her fingers through Owen's hair, and kissed his head. "Mama's right here." She told him softly. "Usually around this time Owen and I just watch a movie, or play with his toys.. We'd love for you to join us, Papa." She smiled at him.

Killian smiled back and kissed her and Owen's cheeks. "Papa's not going anywhere. I'd be honored to watch with you." He wrapped his family in his arms and held them close as they watched their movie.

Killian quickly became a permanent part of their lives. He took care of Owen while Emma was at work, and only a couple weeks after he got back, Owen added Killian's favorite word to his vocabulary, 'Papa.'

Emma and Killian worked together to provide the home Owen deserved. Killian knew he loved Emma and wanted to spend his entire life with her. On Owen's first birthday, Killian asked Emma to be his wife. They could not have been happier.


	3. Owen's 1st Birthday

**So, this became more than a one shot, but that's alright.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this new chapter!**

"Killian!" Emma called through the apartment. She was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect for the little party they were having for Owen's first birthday. "Did you get Owen dressed?"

Owen toddled out of his bedroom wearing the outfit Emma had picked for him. "Mama!" He grinned and held his arms to her.

She knelt down and kissed his forehead. "Hello, my little prince. You look so handsome, and so much like that father of yours."

Killian smirked from the doorway of Owen's room. "You're right. He is devilishly handsome. I can't believe he's a year old.."

Emma picked him up. "I know.. He's growing so fast.. He's already been able to walk for almost a month.. I feel like yesterday he was born.." She sighed, and cuddled her son against her chest.

Killian moved closer to them and kissed her forehead. "Go get ready, Swan. I'll keep the man occupied. Everything else is perfect. Trust me."

She nodded and passed Owen to him. "Fine, fine. I'll be back soon, I want to have a moment just the three of us before everyone shows up." She said softly before heading to their room.

When she emerged from the bedroom, her hair was pulled into a loose braid and she had on her favorite jeans, and a blouse Killian always seemed to like her in. Killian looked up at her from the floor where he was sitting playing with Owen and his blocks.

He smiled. "My beautiful Swan. There's something I wanted to discuss with you.." He handed something Owen and whispered for him to take it to Emma.

Emma looked confused. "Killian, what are you talking about?" She moved closer when she noticed Owen walking to her. "What have you got there, Baby?" She asked gently.

Owen held the box up to her, and while Emma was focused on him, Killian moved onto one knee in front of her. Emma took the box and when it registered what was likely inside she finally noticed Killian.

"Killian.. What is this?" She asked softly, looking at the box, and then him.

Killian held his hand out to her. "Emma.." He said softly.

She took his hand, tears in her eyes. "Swan, you are the love of my life. You light up my entire world. You gave me the most perfect little boy in the entire world.. I know that our relationship is anything but traditional, and that it is likely I'll be deployed again one day.. But I want to know that my wife and son are home waiting for me.. So, Emma, I'd like to ask.. Will you marry me?" Killian said softly, his thumb stroking her knuckles soothingly.

Emma nodded and knelt down to hug him tightly and kiss him deeply. "Yes, Killian. Of course. Yes." She said through her tears.

He took the box from her hand and took the ring out. "May I?"

She gave him her hand and he slipped it on her finger. She did not care what it looked like, the man of her dreams, and the father of her child is going to be her husband. Owen pushed his hands against their sides.

"Mama, sad?" He frowned. He was protective of Emma and he did not want to see her cry.

"Oh, Baby.. It's okay.. I'm happy, not sad.." She sat back on her knees and picked him up hugging him tightly. "Killian.. Why did you give him the ring?"

"Well, I figured our lad should be involved in some way.. And I thought it would be cute.. Look at that face." He smiled and tickled Owen's stomach gently.

Owen giggled and Emma smiled a little. "It was really cute.. I just couldn't believe that you were actually proposing.. I didn't expect it at all. I know we've talked about it once, but not today. Definitely not today." She wiped her cheeks.

Killian kissed her forehead. "You make me happy, Swan.. Why wouldn't I want to marry you? Plus, we live together, we're raising our son together.. It'll be easier for him and us as he gets older for us to be married.." He wiped her cheeks gently. "Is the ring alright? I um.. I asked David and Mary Margaret to help pick it out.."

Emma nodded. "I actually haven't really looked at it.. But I don't care. The ring isn't important to me. You're what's important.. The words you said when you asked, that's what is important." She said softly before finally looking at the ring.

She smiled when she really looked at it. It fit her style perfectly. The diamond was a modest size, and the ring had an older style to it. Emma did not need flashy, she was happy with anything.

"It's perfect, Killian. Thank you.. How long have you had the ring?" She asked softly.

"Well.." He scratched behind his ear. "I asked David if it was alright for me to marry you one day a couple weeks after I got back.. And Mary Margaret and I went to look at rings a couple of days after that.. I've had it for a while." He shrugged.

Emma just kissed him. Killian wrapped his family in his arms and held them close.

"Now I'm going to have to redo my makeup.." She laughed softly. "I've probably got mascara running down my cheeks."

Owen had his arms securely around his mother's neck. "Can you go to Daddy, Owen? I'll be right back." Emma said softly into her ear.

He shook his head and whined. "No.. Mama." He frowned.

She nodded. "Okay, okay.. It's fine. I'll take you with me." She rubbed his back. "Killian, can you clean up his toys a little? I just don't want our friends killing themselves on them."

Killian nodded as Emma went to go fix her makeup. She had gotten used to doing things with Owen attached to her, and she did not mind at all. She loved that Owen was such a cuddly baby. She kissed Owen's cheeks as she took him back to the living room where she heard Killian talking to someone.

"David, Mary Margaret." She smiled and went to hug her brother. "Thank you so much for coming."

David hugged her and pressed a kiss to Owen's forehead. "We wouldn't miss our nephew's first birthday." He held his hands out to Owen and he went to his uncle easily.

Emma smiled and moved to Killian. "Do you want drinks or something? We've got some food.. Alcohol.. Soda." She shrugged.

"Let's go get a drink, Emma. You look like you need it." Mary Margaret smiled, and reached for Emma's hand. "Oh my.. Emma!" She grinned when she noticed the ring on her finger. "I'm so happy for you two."

Emma blushed a little. "Yeah.. My boys asked me a little while before you got here."

"Congratulations." David smiled. "I'm happy for you two. You both deserve happiness, and I know you're happy together."

Emma took Mary Margaret to the kitchen to get drinks for the four of them. Emma poured Killian's rum, and herself some wine. "I know you can't drink, so I got your favorite soda.." Emma said softly.

Mary Margaret was a couple months pregnant with her and David's first child. She smiled a little. "Thank you, Emma.. Do you like the ring? Killian was nervous you wouldn't like it, I even helped him pick it out. It was adorable."

"Of course, it's beautiful. Thank you for helping, he doesn't get nervous all that often.." She smiled and grabbed David a beer.

They went back to the living room. Regina, Robin and Roland had gotten there while they were gone. Owen had managed to drag Regina onto the floor and to his toys to play with him.

"Thanks for coming, guys.. It means a lot to Killian and I that you came to celebrate Owen's birthday with us." Emma smiled and gave Killian his drink. She sat on the edge of the chair he was in.

"We couldn't miss the little one's first birthday. He's our favorite Jones lad." Robin smiled, clearly teasing Killian.

"Oi, Mate. You wound me." Killian teased back. "But I have to agree he's better than I'll ever be."

Regina smiled. "He is a cutie pie. I just can't believe he's already a year old. It feels like yesterday I came to visit Emma in the hospital, assuring her that she could do this."

"Tell me about it. He's so big.. My baby isn't so much a baby anymore and I don't know that I like it." Emma sighed.

Killian rubbed her back gently. "I know, Love.. But it's okay. Look at him, he's so happy."

She nodded. "I know, I know.. I'm being ridiculous." She reached for Killian's hand.

They did not want to make a big announcement about their engagement, but Emma wore the ring and if someone noticed they would not deny it. Killian squeezed her hand gently as their was a knock on the door.

"It should be Belle.. I'll get it." Emma said as she got up.

Belle smiled when Emma opened the door. "It's so good to see you, Emma. I can't believe it's already been a year." She said as she hugged her.

"I know, it's gone by so fast.. Everyone is in the living room, and drinks are in the kitchen.. The food should be ready soon." Emma smiled.

Belle nodded. "Oh, I brought this for Owen, where do you want me to put it?" She asked, holding up a gift bag.

"You didn't have to get him anything.. You all spoil him so much already.. But I guess I'll take it and put it somewhere.." Emma shrugged.

Belle nodded and went to go find their friends. Emma put the gift with the ones from the rest of them that she had not noticed before. She moved back to the living room, but stopped before entering. She admired all of their friends and family interacting. Killian was laughing with Robin and David, and Belle had settled herself down next to Owen, probably at his insistence. Killian noticed her standing off to the side and smiled at her.

She smiled back and moved to go sit with him again. He kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you had all of these people around to help you while I was gone.." He said softly. "Owen loves them all, and he's a great little lad. And you've been a wonderful mother."

She shook her head. "I was terrible, Killian.. I don't have natural maternal instincts. When you got back, it helped a lot, you're a natural father.." She said softly.

He shrugged and rubbed her back gently. "Do I need to get the food?"

She nodded a little. "That would be good, if you don't mind? Maybe you could get Robin to help you bring the plates out.. I'll take care of our little monster." She smiled.

He nodded. "Coming right up." He took Robin to put the food on their kitchen table.

The group got their food and sat around their living room, laughing and eating together. Emma held Owen on her lap and fed him, managing to keep his mess to a minimum.

"Is that a ring on Emma Swan's finger?" Regina smirked, noticing her engagement ring when Emma went to feed a piece to Owen.

Emma blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah, it is. Killian asked me to marry him." She shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal.."

Belle smiled. "It is a big deal, Emma. That's wonderful! You two already act like you're married, and you have a handsome little boy. Killian is one of my closest friends, and you're perfect for each other. I'm happy for you both."

Killian smiled. "I think it's about time.. Even though we haven't been actually together for more than a couple months. I want us to officially be a family." He had his arm around Emma, and kissed her head.

Emma leaned into his arms and let Owen chew on a piece of cheese. She did not really like their friends' attention on her, but she accepted that they were happy for them.

"So, how did he do it? When?" Regina smiled.

"Oh.. Um, a couple hours ago.. I came from getting ready, and Killian gave Owen the ring box.. And when I realized what it was that Owen had given me, Killian was on his knee.." Emma smiled a little. "It was actually really sweet.. I of course cried because Killian's words were so perfect.." She played with Owen's shirt.

"I couldn't have imagined it to be anymore perfect. I've got my boys, that's all I need." She smiled a little.

"It's so cute that you included Owen, Killian." Mary Margaret smiled.

Robin patted his friend on the shoulder. "Congratulations you two. It's a big day in this house."

"Speaking of.. I got cupcakes, so that Owen could have one of his own.." Emma put the baby on Killian's lap and went to get them.

"If he's anything like his mother, he'll love the dessert. Isn't that right, Lad?" Killian tickled Owen, trying to get him to giggle.

David smiled. "You should've seen Emma when we were kids.. She's always had that sweet tooth."

"Hey! David. I've told you, no embarrassing stories about me." Emma rolled her eyes at him when she came back.

The group sang to Owen and Mary Margaret made sure to take plenty of pictures of them. Emma had Owen close while she and Killian helped him blow out his candle.

"Do you want to try some, Handsome? It's yummy." Emma broke a piece off of the cupcake for him.

He reached for it. "Mama! O-en try." He grinned.

She put it in front of his lips and he took it from her fingers. He grinned. "Mmmmm."

Emma smiled. "You like it, huh?" She kissed his cheek. She helped him eat it, but let him make a little mess simply because of how happy it made him.

Killian smiled. "I can't believe our boy is one. Thank you for giving him to me, Emma.." He said softly.

She smile and laid her head on his shoulder. "I think you gave him to me, mister. But you're welcome. I would trade a single thing about these last couple of years for anything. You're everything to me, and Owen is our greatest treasure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Owen, and just hanging out with their friends. After a couple hours everyone went home, and Killian had a half asleep Owen on his shoulder.

"I was going to give him a bath, but I'll just do it in the morning. He's so tired." Emma brushed his hair from his face.

Killian nodded. "Aye, Love.. Let's go put him down, then I'll make sure everything's cleaned up.."

Together they got Owen changed into his favorite pajamas and they laid him in his crib. Emma bent down and kissed his head.

"Goodnight, Baby boy. I love you so much. Happy happy birthday." She said softly.

He blinked at her. "Mama.. Night.." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Killian rubbed his back. "Happy birthday, Lad. I love you."

"Papa.. Wuv you.." He did not exactly get the words out correctly, but Killian knew what he meant anyways.

They turned his nightlight on and grabbed the monitor. "Thank you for today, Killian. For all of it. The party, the proposal.. I love you more than anything." Emma said softly before kissing him.

He held her close and kissed back. "You're welcome. I can't wait to be married to you. I love you too, Swan."

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know if y'all want to see more from this 'verse!**


End file.
